The invention is based on a diaphragm pressure regulating valve assembly for a fuel supply.
The invention relates to a diaphragm pressure regulating valve assembly in which the pressure of a fuel in a pressure chamber is to be regulated. To that end, a diaphragm carrying a valve body assembly is provided. The diaphragm is acted upon by the pressure prevailing in the pressure chamber. If the pressure in the pressure chamber exceeds a certain value, then the valve body assembly lifts away from a stop, and an outlet opening is opened for the outflow of fuel from the pressure chamber. In order that the outlet opening will be closed when the pressure in the pressure chamber is below a certain value, the diaphragm or the valve body assembly is urged in the closing direction by a closing force.
When the outlet opening is closed, then as a consequence of the fuel flowing into the pressure chamber the pressure in the pressure chamber rises until the outlet opening is opened, and then drops again as a consequence of the outflow of fuel from the pressure chamber into the outlet opening. This can cause rapid vibration of the valve body assembly. This vibration of the valve body assembly can generate an irritating noise in some cases. The vibration of the valve body assembly is increased by the fact that in some cases the fuel reaches the pressure chamber with pressure pulses. There is a risk that by undamped vibration of the valve body assembly, the amplitudes of the vibrations can build up, especially when a resonant effect is also involved.
The vibration of the valve body assembly can cause an irritating noise, and when the diaphragm pressure regulating valve assembly is installed in a fuel supply system, it can also lead to functional disturbances in the fuel supply system. As a result of the vibration of the valve body assembly of the diaphragm pressure regulating valve assembly, pressure pulsations in the fuel supply system can arise or be reinforced.